High School Drama
by FairyTailChick44
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia has run away, her alias, Lucy Celestial. AU bit cliché. She starts going to school at Fairy High, a school for the talented, gifted, and super smart! She is obviously hiding something and only our favourite blockhead may get her to open up. Once he develops a real brain instead of bricks. Nalu (Main) Rated T for now. (First chapter is a bit stiff)


**Hi hi~ So this is my second fanfic! You guys might recognize me from Do You Remember, my first ever fanfic that starts out with an ordinary mission but ends up turning everyone's life upside down. Anyways this fanfic is as described. It's a bit of a cliche but I hope you enjoy it anyways!**

**Lucy: Wee! I get to play the new girl! And I finally get to go to school!**

**Natsu: And I get to play the... What was it again Fairy?**

**Fairy: You get to play the popular blockhead. **

**Lucy: Ah so no difference.**

**Natsu: -pouts- Luuuuuce -sad puppy eyes-**

**Lucy: -melts- Aw okay I'm sorry~ -huggles Natsu-**

**Fairy: -whispers- Mira look! **

**Mira: Kawaiiiii!**

**Fairy: I know right! -squeals- Anyways! Let's get started shall we? I hope you enjoy my little Fairy Tail!**

**A few notes!**

**'this is thoughts'**

"**Talking"**

**And I'm not sure about dreams yet but there won't be any in this chapter~**

_Lucy's P.O.V_

I bent over and gripped my knees in exhaustion. 'Finally! I made it! I was almost late for my first day...' I stood up and sucked in a deep breath, trying to slow my speeding heart rate. I placed a hand on my chest and took a moment to catch my breath at the same time as checking out the school I would be starting at.

The campus was HUUUUGE! It went on forever! Even though it was only a high school there were a few dorms for people who had travelled to get to this school. Also there was a building for each subject. And of course the sub-subjects would be in those buildings. There was a separate gym from the fitness centre and the cafeteria was beside the English building. The buildings of each subject were all in a semi circle around the 5 dormitories which were all in a pentagon shape and the entire area was surrounded by a 13 foot high fence. There was also the main office which was just inside of the front gate.

I was really excited that I got accepted to Fairy High. It was one of the most respected schools in the whole of Fiore. But it was also famous for the trouble the students caused on a daily basis. I'd applied behind my father's back and when I got in I left. Now I'm here and I only live a few blocks away.

I pulled my sweater closer to my body and walked inside the front gates cautiously then to the office doors. A warm rush of air blew the few blonde strands of hair out of my wide eyes. Small as it was the office was a beautiful place. I stepped over to the front desk where I was greeted by a beautiful smiling woman with pure white hair.

"Hello, how may I help you?" She grabbed a pen and a pad of paper. I licked my lips. "Yes uh.. Hi! I'm Lucy. I'm new here. Just starting today... In the middle of February..." She giggled at my comment and nodded. "I have your schedule here." She pulled open a drawer to her left and flipped through a few pieces of paper before clicking her tongue and sliding out what looked to be my schedule. She looked up smiling again and held it out for me to take. I gingerly took the sheet from her and turned it around to check out which building I would be heading to first. English was my first period. I silently cheered and turned on my heel, waving good by to... 'Mirajane! Nice name.' The name plate on her desk was golden brown and written in black was the name Mirajane Strauss. I grinned to myself and looked down at my schedule again, shifting the weight of my backpack entirely onto my right shoulder.

I pushed open the exit to the office and glanced around, searching for the English building. I squinted as the sun shone in my eyes and hovered my hand over them to create enough shade so I wouldn't go freaking blind.

I spotted the building and squeaked in excitement. Shifting my bag once more so it wouldn't slip I jogged over to the entrance and collided with someone, landing on my backside.

"I'm so sorry! I'm such a clutz!" A hand was offered to me and I guessed it belonged to the embarrassed girl I had just run into. I took her hand and got to my feet giggling. "I'm- I'm sorry! It wasn't your fault at all. I wasn't being careful enough." I smiled softly at the short... blue... haired girl in front of me. "Cool hair." She paused and then burst out laughing. "Th-thanks! I'm Levy." I noticed she was holding one of my favourite books and squealed. "OMIGOSH IS THAT IMMORTAL INSRUMENTS?!" **(A/N It's a popular book series that I adore!)** She nodded excitedly. "I am reading it for like the 30th time! It's amazing." She sighed in happiness and I daydreamed about Jace and Clary. "Oh the drama oh the romance!" We both broke out into giggles. I held out my hand. "Hi! I'm Lucy. I just started going here~" Instead of shaking my hand she hugged me. "Where have you been all my life?" I tried to keep from laughing again. "That's part of the mystery." I hugged her back and then she pulled away and grinned. "So your first period is English?" I nodded and she pushed open the door. "Alright here we go! I bet you're in my class. I just have a feeling."

Levy was right. When I walked into her classroom the teacher, Ms. Clare, announced that I was the new student and I introduced myself, using my fake last name of course. "Ohayo minna-san! I'm Lucy Celestial. It's nice to meet you all!" I bowed and took my seat.

The lesson droned on and on. I had already learned this when I was being home schooled. I decided to look around and familiarize myself with the students in my English class. I was in the back left corner closest to the window, my favourite spot, next to me was Levy. I only knew her by name. Beside her was a boy with dark hair and... wearing no shirt... Next to him was a girl who kept gazing at stripper, his new nickname, as if he was her only love. Beside lovergirl was a boy with dark hair and a TON of piercings. 'Odd... I didn't know piercings were allowed...' In front of me was a girl with scarlet red hair. She sat straight and while looking at the teacher the entire time WROTE EVERYTHING DOWN WITHOUT LOOKING. HOW.

I shook my head in amazement. Beside her was a girl with really short white hair and I could see the kind smile from where I sat. Beside her was a boy with GREEN hair. He looked kinda bummed to be at school but was listening anyways. Next one over was a gir- * RING RING RING * The bell sounded loudly, interrupting my thoughts. I stood up with everyone else and looked down at my schedule. "Astrology next." My murmur had apparently reached the ears of Levy and she grinned. "Oh you'll like that class! I had it last semester." **(A/N I'm going by Canadian schooling so if you don't know basically four courses half a year the other four the next half of the year.)** My shoulders sagged in disappointment. "Well I had better get going." I gave a half hearted smile and headed to the Science building where I would be in Astrology.

I got lost on the way. I have no idea how because everything was set up simply but some how I ended up behind the Gym. I bit the inside of my cheek nervously and tried to find my next class.

While I was glaring down at my schedule I heard voices. Angry voices. I put my bag down and crept over to where the noise was originating from. My mouth popped open in an 'O' shape. 'There are shirtless guys brawling back here!' One had pink hair and the other... I recognized him! He's in my English class! Stripper. I grinned and figured I'd introduce myself. I walked over to the both of them and cleared my throat. They didn't stop. My eye brow twitched. "YO. STRIPPER! PINKY!" The froze and turned to glare at me. I glared right back. "Waddya want Blondie?" Pinky was now only staring intensely at me while stripper was looking at me shocked. "You're the new girl right?" His question made me roll my eyes. "No. I'm a ghost and only visible to you. Common you two have to have brains in those over sized heads of yours." I chuckled and walked over. "I'm Lucy. Nice to meet you P- Salmon." When I got closer I noticed his hair was not in fact pink but Salmon. He grinned. "I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you Luigi." I face-palmed. "Lucy. Say it with me now. Lu-cy." He copied me while stripper was laughing his head off. I turned to him. "So stripper boy. What's your name?" He narrowed his eyes. "I'm Gray. Nice to see you again." I grinned. "So what are you two fighting about?" They looked at each other then back at me and get this. They SHRUGGED. They were fighting as if it was to the death and had NO FREAKING IDEA WHY. I groaned and muttered something about bricks for brains.

"What are you doing back here Lucy?" I spun around looking for the owner of the new voice and came face to face with miss can-write-without-ever-looking. "I got lost on my way to my science class." I heard snickers behind me so I stomped on their toes. I heard yelps of pain and was completely satisfied. "Oh! Well I believe I have the same class as you right now. Astrology right?" I nodded. "Well I'll take you there. I'm Erza by the way." I grinned. "Cool! So what about these two?" I gestured to the two idiots behind me. I noticed they were currently cowering in fear. I turned back to Erza and found a red-haired demon in her place. She was glaring at those two idiots as if they had no tomorrow. 'Maybe they don't...'

I walked forward and pulled on Erza's arm. "Common. They can just stay back here..." She nodded and gave them one last glare before smiling in my direction and leading me to the Science building after I grabbed my bag. 'What an odd school... With plenty of odd people to fill it's halls. You never would have guessed it's for the super smart, gifted, and talented.'

Science class was basically the same as English. Even Mr. Crux was half asleep during his lesson. I decided to look for familiar faces and to memorize people again. Erza was obviously one. I also saw a large guy with white hair similar to the girl's in my English class. Another was a short girl with purple blue hair. She looked to be about 12 or 13. 'That's why she's in Fairy High. She must super smart or something.'

By the end of class I had been able to get through almost everyone. I found another short one. A brooding one. Another girl from my English class. A boy with some what familiar orangey gold hair. I shook my head. 'Can't be.'

And now it was lunch time! 'FOOOOOOOOOOOOD!' I raced to the cafeteria and found it easily. I sat down and unzipped my bag revealing lunch and a few other things. I pulled out my sandwich and started chowin' down. 'I have to leave for work as soon as the day is over.' I was planning out the rest of my week since it was already Thursday. I had landed myself a job a few weeks before and had been making some money to add to the amount that I brought with me when I ran from home.

My thoughts were interrupted when the lights suddenly dimmed. 'The hell?'

** I feel like this sounded better in my head... I am running on no sleep lately I have been staying up like crazy! So if you'd rather I take it down I will do that and stick to my current story. And maybe write a better version later on.**

**Lucy: Remember to review your thoughts on this story. **

**Natsu: So... Does this get interesting...?**

**Fairy: -wacks Natsu over the head- Shut it soot face.**

**Natsu: What did you say broken brain?**

**Fairy: -growls angrily- Don't start with me you perverted fire boy.**

**Natsu: -grumbles- **

**Happy: And that is my cue! This is the first chapter! I will be in it maybe soon but I can't talk -sad face-**

**Everyone else: -silent cheering-**

**Fairy: Okei doki guys! I will see you next time on High School Drama! Oh I like that ending... What do ya think?**


End file.
